Chi-chi's lewd adventures
by azjargal290
Summary: Chi-chi. The wife of Son Goku. For her... life is hard to say the least. With a battle hungry husband and two kids who don't really pay attention to her, she is lonely and frustrated. But no more, as we look at different universes where she has fun with many male characters
1. Hercule Satan part-1

**Hey azjargal290 here with a DB fanfiction, mainly focusing on Chi-chi. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chi-chi was sitting in the kitchen with her head in her hands. It has been seven years since the Cell games and she was struggling to make ends meet. Goten, the newest addition to their family, not only looked like his father but also had his ferocious appetite. Gohan had grown up and and so did his appetite, not to mention his education was costly. She'd need to find some source of income, something that would pay the bills, and something that wouldn't take very long. After all if she didn't, then her sons would eat them out of house and home. After thinking for a while she came up with a plan.

"I could go ask that Satan guy for some help. Goku saved his life, i'm sure he would help." she said as she stood up and went towards Mr. Satans house.

~~SCENE BREAK~~

~Satan House~

Mr. Satan was angry, scratch that, PISSED. It has been years since the Defeat of Cell and people have been still bugging him about it. In every interview, in every conversation people ask him about Cell and The golden haired fighter. ''What the hell is wrong with everyone, **I **am the champion, **I** am the best fighter in the world, not that monster Cell and especially not that yellow haired freak Golu or whatever his name was'' he said angrily as he took a sip of his whine '' i will make him pay for this embarrassment, but how ?''

RRRIIINNNGGGG

Just as he said that, the door bell rang. Putting down his glass, he made his way to the door. ''Who could it be, what is so important that he or she had to interrupt my brooding time.'' he mumbled. He opened the door and saw Chi-chi standing there. ''Uuuhhh can i help you Ma'am" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh h-hi, my name is Chi-chi, the wife of Son Goku, you know the golden haired guy in the yellow gi" She said "Can i speak to you for a second"

Hearing that his eyes opened wide in shock and a little bit of anger "Wait, your his wife. Of course of course, please come in"

"Thank you" she said as she entered the house. She was in awe, the house was ten times more bigger and spacious then her house. Mr. Satan led her to the guest room and poured the two of them a glass of whine. ''Have a drink Miss Son.'' he said handing her the glass.

''Oh no i don't drink'' she said nervously. Because of her inability to hold her liquor, she rarely drank alchohol.

''Ms Son just because you don't drink, doesn't mean you should always decline an offer. It's nice to let loose once in a while" he said smilling. "Just this one glass is all i ask"

Chi-chi was a little hesitant at first but she thought he was right. She thought how bad can a glass of whine be and starts drinking.

As they sat there, Mr. Satan couldn't help but notice how attractive Chi-chi was. As a fighter, he could tell that she had a toned, fit body. Evident by her muscles and curves. Her big tits looked like they were going to burst out of her dress. As his gaze moved down to her hourglass figure, he saw a pair of thick, creamy thighs. Thanks to his fame, Mr. Satan had slept with many women, so he knew a MILF when he saw one. As he was oggling her body, he remembered his previous question. He smirked deviously and thought to himself '_I think i just found my answer'._

After a few drink, Mr. Satan decided to take the next step. ''So Ms. Son what ails you, how can i help you'' he asked.

''Well i need money money to support my family and i was wondering if you can help me. i'm not asking for money, i'm asking if you can help me get a job.'' asked Chi-chi as she finished her glass.

Mr. Satan's smirk widened. '' Of course anything for a hard working, beautiful. By the way, it's getting a little hot in here, do you mind if i take of my shirt''

''N-No it's okay, i don't mind'' She stuttered. Mr. Satan gave her a nod then slowly took of his brown gi. Chi-chi blushed as she stared at his bulging muscles and abs. It had been a long time since she had sexual intercourse, and seeing Mr. Satan half naked was not helping. Mr. Satan knew she was getting aroused, evident by the blush on her cheeks.

''Are you okay Ms. Son, your face looks red'' he asked, sitting closer. It won't be soon before she was putty in his hands.

''I-i'm fine and please call me Chi-chi'' she stuttered. The desire and the frustration she have ignored for so long coming back to her. Mr. Satan wraps his right arm around her '' Chi-chi, it looks like you need help'' he said.

''What d-do you mean'' Chi-chi asked as she tried to move away.

''i know that your husband is gone. And i know how hard it is to be a single parent, i should know because i'm a father myself'' he said as he gently caressed her shoulder. ''And... i know how much you want release''

''I-i-ooohhhh" She was cut off as she felt Mr. Satan's hand caressing her breast through her dress.

''Don't try to deny it, you need this Chi-chi'' Mr. Satan took her left hand and put it in his crotch, letting her feel his, now, rock hard cock. ''And i can give it to you''

'_I-i can't resist this, i'm so horny''_ she thought. '_I haven't been touched in years and... it's Goku's fault for leaving me.. I just want release and I don't care if I get it from a stranger'._

''Okay'' she murmured.

Right after she answered, Mr. Satan undid her buttons letting her dress fall and ripped her bra off. '' Look at this erotic body'' he said as he grasped one of her boobs and gave it a squeeze.

''Ooohh'' Chi-chi moaned as she closed her eyes and let the pleasure sink in. Mr. Satan grinned and took one of her stiff nipples into his mouth and began sucking and took the other one between his fingers and twisted it back and forth. Chi-chi's moan grew louder from the ecstacy she was experiencing. He continued to tease her breasts for a few seconds before one of his hands drifted down her stomach to press against her wet sex. Her body stiffened under his touch and a small part of her wanted to stop him and tell him she had a husband. But because of the rising pleasure she let him continue. With two digits Mr. Satan switched between rubbing her clit and putting his fingers into her pussy.

Chi-chi gave a another whimpering moan at Mr. Satan's skillful stimulation. Soon Mr. Satan kneeled down, his face right in front of her wet snatch. Hoisting her up on his shoulder, he let her back rest against the mattress, her strong thighs on either side of his head. The heat radiating from her pussy striking his cheeks just as her wonderful smell seeped into her nose. '_Oh this is going to be good' _he thought. ''What do you want me to do'' he asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted her to beg him. ''I-I... w-want your t-tounge'' she panted, unable to formulate a good response.

He spoke into her pussy ''As you wish'' and thrust his tounge into her, his rough pink organ delving straight into her center, running along the inside of her slick tunnel. Mr. Satan pumped in and out of her core, his tounge swirling around her delicate petals before dipping back in for another taste. ''Oh fuck, fuck... fuck'' Chi-chi moaned. Her hands instinctly coming up to her tits and massaging them.

Mr. Satan grinned and kneaded her hungry pussy for few more seconds before pulling away and putting two of his fingers inside her. ''AHHH'' she screamed as she felt her orgasm rock her body, her tunnel tightning, her essence drenching his hand and the couch.

Mr. Satan pulled out his fingers brought them to his lips. Chi-chi opened her eyes and saw him suck her fluid from his hands, and got more aroused from the sight. ''Let's continue this up stairs'' he said picking her up and went to his bedrooms. He tossed her onto the bed and took off his pants and got on the bed. Chi-chi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, salivating as she saw his shaft. The cock was eight, maybe nine inches long. She could see thick veins that ran down its side and its purple head leaking pre-cum. His balls were thick and swelled with cum.

Mr. Satan saw her dumbstruck face and asked ''Like what you see Chi-chi''

''Mr. Satan... y-your huge. I-it might not fit! I haven't had sex in a long time''. Mr. Satan climbed onto the bed, not saying a word and straddled her stomach, slidding his cock between her lovely tits. He placed his hands on either side of her breasts and pushed them together so they completely enveloped his dick. He grinned down at her and started pushing forward until the tip of his shaft emerged between her soft mounds.

''Has your husband ever done this before?'' Chi-chi shook her head and wrapped her lips around his emerging pole, '' Well he is missing out'' he said and slowly rocked back and forth, pushing his cock in and out of her tits. Chi-chi started sucking his cock as she felt his balls quivering and pulsing against her stomach with each thrust. The boobjob continued for a few minute and she felt him suddenly stiffen. Her eyes widened and moaned as his cock swelled and his balls tightened. Mr. Satan gave a audible grunt and pulled back and gave a hard thrust. Thick spurts of cum erupting all over her face and hair. Chi-chi opened her mouth to catch his spunk but barely caught any as it coated her face and clunge to her hair. Mr. Satan, looked at the cum covered woman, seeing her lap up the cum, her pussy quivering from the need to have his cock in her.

The sight aroused him and his cock hard once again. He rubbed his manhood agains her pussy, covering it in her juice, and as her thick, purple head started to enter her, she felt like she was already reaching climax.

While she writhed and moaned, Mr. Satan continued to push his cock into her bit by bit .''Goddamn your tight'' he groaned.

Chi-chi couldn't speak as the first cock in seven years stretched her pulsing inner wall. Then without warning, Hercule thrust the rest of his cock inside.

''FUCK'' Chi-chi screamed as her orgasm instantly rocked her body. Her pussy gushed at the feeling of Hercule's cock bashing the opening to her womb.

''Get ready Chi-chi, there is going to be plenty more than that'' Hercule groaned as he felt her cunt squeeze.

He pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained in and drove himself back in. Her back arched in pure ecstacy and only a silent scream escaped her trembling lips as his balls smacked wetly against her flesh. Hercule immediately pulled out once more and repeated the process until his cock began to slide easily.

He wanted to savor every moment before he filled her with his seed. So as quickly as he could, he fipped Chi-chi around, the widow cumming from the feeling of his rotating cock and landed on all four on the bed once again. Hercule grabbed her waist with both hands and started to piston in-and-out of her pussy.

''Kami your so big'' Chi-chi moaned. Her body tingling everywhere. Suddenly she felt his cock throb inside her and heard his breathing get heavier.

''N-Not inside'' she pleaded but it fell to deaf ears. After few more thrusts, Hercule pushed himself deep inside, his cock kissing her opening and filled her womb with his load.

Chi-chi's orgasm returned with vengeance as spurts and spurts of hot cum hit the back of her womb. After he was finished, Hercule removed himself from her and admired his work. Her pussy red from the beating his cock gave and wave of cum flooded out and pooled on the bed. Chi-chi layed there, trying to catch her breath but was interrupted when Hercule whispered in her ear. ''We are not done Chi-chi, I told you there is going to be plenty more than that.'' Right after he said that he pulled her ass up and started to piledriver her.

''W-Wait, let me rest'' She moaned as her pussy was hammered from behind over and over again by his huge cock.

''Sorry, no can do'' he said grinning. He licked his lips, loving the way her plump ass rippled with each thrust. Unable to helphimself he slapped her ass hard, leaving a giant red handprint. He snickered as he heard her yelp and felt her pussy tighten around him.

''Your enjoying this aren't you, you dirty slut'' he said and began to repeatedly slapping her ass until it burned red.

Chi-chi didn't know what was happening to her. She was getting fucked by a stranger big cock, and was being treated like a whore. No one treated her like this before and the feeling was overwhelming.

"...Y-Yes..." she whimpered.

''What was that'' he asked as he started to slow down.

''Yes'' she whined at his slowing thrusts.

''Louder'' he said completely stopping.

With that all her self restraints disappeared. ''YES! YES! I LOVE IT! FUCK ME HARDER!'' she screamed.

Hercule laughed as he once again started to pump in and out of her. As he fucked her, he pinched her clit. Not expecting this, Chi-chi screamed, her pussy clamped down on Hercule's cock as she squirted onto the bed. Feeling himself getting close, Hercule gave few more thrusts before releasing inside her.

Chi-chi moaned as hot cum filled her womb. So much so that it began to leak from the sides and onto the bed.

Hercule put Chi-chi down and laughed to himself. He did it, he got his revenge on that freak by defiling his wife. But he was far from satisfied.

* * *

**And done. And i'm thinking of doing a one-shot in each chapter, you know like part 1 ec. Maybe. Leave a review if you liked it. **


	2. Lord Beerus part-1

**Here with a new chapter. If you have a new idea PM me.**

* * *

Chi-chi sighed as she hung her laundry in the back yard. Being the wife of A Saiyan was not easy. Her husband was rearly home, off training with Whis. Her oldest son was married and was looking after his wife and daughter and her youngest was always with Trunks. Being alone in this tiny house in the middle of nowhere not to mention frustrated was like torture to her.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and appeared Beerus.

" L-Lord Beerus" gasped Chi-chi. It was rare to see the god of destruction here in her house, with him only travelling to Bulma's house to eat food.

Beerus glanced at Chi-chi "Oh hey your Goku's wife... Chi-chi right" he said.

"Yes, i'm surprised that you remembered, seeing as how we rarely speak to each other"

"You humans have names that are easy to remember so its no problem" he said yawning.

"Oh ok, by the way why are you here, you are usually at the Capsule corp or on your planet?" asked Chi-chi.

Beerus started to get angry at her question "Well it started like this: i was peacefully taking a nap then suddenly you and Bulma's idiot husbands came crushing through the wall and interrupted my nap. I would have destroid them if Whis didn't get in my way and nagged me to go to earth" he grumbled. " Not only that, Bulma kicked me out of her house for ruining her experiments" he shouted. "If it wasn't for the food your planet would have been space dust" he said, but right after he said that his stomach growled.

Chi-chi, with wide eyes, stared at Beerus then asked " Would you like to come in, i was about make lunch".

Beerus quickly composed himself and said "Might as well"

They entered the Son's house and went into the kitchen. " Wow this house is small as it looks. How do all of you live here" asked Beerus as he sat down.

" It might be small but Goku and i built it ourselves. It stores all the moments that we spent together" she said

"Hmm it looks like it might break if i blew at it" said Beerus absent mindedly.

"Well first you have to go through me, now shut up and eat" she said angrilly as she put the food that she made in front of him.

Beerus eyes went wide for a second before he glared at Chi-chi and picked up the fork. " Mating with a naggy woman must be a sayian thing" He muttered to himself.

"What was that" Chi-chi growled.

" I said couldn't you order food or have servants do it" he said as he picked up a tiny mouth full. "It doesn't look as half as good as the foods i ate at Bulma's"

"Just eat it" she said putting her face in her hand.

Beerus quickly put the food in his mouth and went wife eyes. "DELICIOUS" he shouted and began to shove the food into his mouth frantically.

"Yeah, thought so" she said smilling triumphantly and started serving herself.

The food that she made dissapeared in an instant and Beerus sat down in content.

"Aaah i will admit woman that was delicious, even better than the food Bulma's chefs make" he said picking his teeth.

"Well glad that you enjoyed" she said smilling as she began to pick up the plates.

As Chi-chi silently cleaned the plates Beerus got a good look at her shapely ass. It's been years since he had intercourse so he was more than a little pent up. Wanting to know if he was right or wrong, Beerus took a good whiff. He was right, this woman was in heat. Her smell made his blood boil and his cock quickly rose to full mass.

Chi-chi turned around and her eyes widened as she looked at Beerus, well to be more precise, his cock. What she saw the contour of what had to be the biggest cock she has ever seen. She wondered how it would feel inside her but pushed the thought away.

"S-So how is Goku doing, is he well" she stummered as she tried to think of something else besides his massive poll.

" Oh he is doing well, by the way i want to ask you something how long has Goku been away" he asked as he got up.

"It's been a while" she admitted. She couldn't help but squirm, her basic instinct kicking in at the presence of a god.

"I see" he said as he got walked towards her. "Must have been lonely here all by yourself"

"Yeah" she sighed. His husband was a kind hearted guy but when it comes to love, he was such a numbskull.

By this point, the god and widow was facing each other. Beerus placed an arm around her and pulled her closer then took her hand and placed it on his bulge. Chi-chi gulped as his cock bucked against her hand. Seeing this Beerus smirked. " What's wrong Chi-chi, found something you like"

Chi-chi snapped out of her trance and glared at him. " I-I don't know what yo-Aaahhh'' she gasped.

Beerus, at this point, was palming her breast and massaging it, His smirk widening at her moan. "Now, now Chi-chi quiet down and let Lord Beerus have his way"

Chi-chi tried to push him away but her neglected desires was clouding her mind. '' I-I-I-''

''Besides your idiot husband is never home and you want release... and i'm generous enought to give you that release'' he said looking into her eyes ''So... want to have the best sex of your life?''

Unable to resist his advances, Chi-chi whimpered ''Y-Yes Lord Beerus''

''Good'' he said as he let go of her. ''Now, kneel''

Chi-chi quickly got on her knees in anticipation as he removed his pants. Chi-chi's eyes immediately widened as a ten inches of throbbing, wrist thick, semi-erect cock, criss crossed with thick veins landed on her face . By her chin rested big, heavy cum filled balls. The stench of his monster cock filled her nose and her pussy quivered in exitement and slight fear.

''Now be a good girl and start sucking'' he commanded. As Chi-chi grasped the base, she noticed that she couldn't wrap her arms around it. _"Its so big" _she thought as she began to lick the under side of Beerus's huge dick. It began began to harden as she licked her way to the tip. By the time she reached the top the top Beerus's cock stood at an impressive fifteen inches. She couldn't even begin to fathim how that was all goin to fit inside her, but the mere sight of it was enought to make her entire body quiver in lust.

"Well i'm waiting" Beerus said impatiently as he slapped his cock a few time across Chi-chi's face.

Leaning toward, Chi-chi closed her eyes, slowly opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the tip and began to suck. It had been years since she last sucked a cock she was struggling.

Beerus immediately could tell that Chi-chi sucked a cock as big as his or much cock before. Placing his hands on the bag of her head, pushes her towards. Caught off guard, Chi-chi gagged as the god of destructions big cock forced its way into her mouth. She placed her hands on Beerus's waist in effort to push back. Unfortunately for her, Beerus ignored her and began to thrust in-and-out of her mouth. Chi-chi started to gag and choke as Beerus forced himself deeper and deeper down her throat. His cum filled balls repeatedly slapped against her chin. Spit dribble out from the corner of her mouth and a very lewd slurping noise accompanied each thrust.

" Of yeah... thats a good slut..." Beerus groaned as he closed his eyes.

Normally Chi-Chi would be offended to be called a slut, but strangely she was turned on. No one treated her like this before and she couldn't help but enjoy it.

The face fuck continued for a while. Suddenly Beerus's grip got stronger and his thrust became more fruntic.

"Aaah I'm about to cum. Swallow it" Beerus groaned as he thrust few more time before forcing himself deep as possible. Chi-chi almost lost consciousness as a flood of thick cum rushed into her mouth. She tried her best to swallow all of it but the more she swallowed the more seem to come out. Soon it became too much and cum started to leak out from the sides of her mouth. After a few minutes, Beerus pulled away and gave Chi-chi a room to breath.

Suddenly Beerus put Chi-chi over his shoulders and teleported to Goku and her's bedroom. Beerus quickly got on top of her and ripped her dress and bra. He cupped her tits and rubbed and pinched one of her nipples while putting the other in his mouth and biting it. "Oohh" a surprise moan erupted from her mouth at the sudden stimulation and she pushed herself agains his dexterous hands without a thought. Beerus teased her breasts for a few seconds, alternating between the two globes before he stopped and decended downwards. Beerus grabbed Chi-chi's thighs and spread them, her panties already wet from him skull fucking and playing with her breasts. He quickly ripped her panties and licked his lips as he looked at his first pussy in ages. The pink lips were wet with pre-cum, decorated with thick pubic hair. Beerus used his hands to spread her pussy lips and gave a long lick. A bolt of pleasure immediately shot through her body and her back arched in delight. She remembered the time she and Goku had sex, that her husband was completely oblivious to cunnilingus and she knew that Lord Beerus was the complete opposite. His tounge swirled around and playfully licked her sensetive nub in way that made her toes curl and her entire body quiver. "OOHHH" she moaned as he suddenly put two fingers inside her knuckles and started pumping. Chi-chi closed her eyes and let the pleasure flood her body.

Flashing her a grin, Beerus continued to massage her inner walls for a few seconds before pulling out his fingers and sucked her fluid from his hands.

"You taste good" he said " Might be my new favorite snack"

"T-Thank y-you" she stuttered.

Deciding to finish her off, he once again went down and inserted his long tounge inside, the rough organ hitting her sweet spot then bit her clit. Chi-chi screamed in orgasmic bliss as the sensation of getting her clit bit sent her over the edge. Her pussy spasms as clear white liquid began to pour out of her, staining Beerus's snout. Licking his snout clean, Beerus took his throbbing cock and pressed it into her just enough to make her pussy lips bulge to the sides slightly. Coming down from her sexual high, the widow arches her back, closes her eyes in anticipation... Nothing happens. She opened her eyes to find Beerus staring at him dominantly into her eyes.

"Do it" she says. His stare is intimidating. She breaks eye contact and looks down, blushing. Taking a deep breath, she looked back into his eyes, with purpose she says " **_Please_** **_Lord Beerus_** put it in me" smirking he begins pushing himself inside her, clearly pleased with her answer. She gritted her teeth as she felt like she was being split in half. Her breathing became short and gasping at the pain and slight pleasure she felt. As he pushed inside her, Chi-chi noticed her belly rise slightly, that's when she noticed it. His monstrous cock has reached her womb and she closed her eyes and moaned in pain and pleasure.

"What is this that i'm feeling. Is that your womb?" he said grinning " Might as well break it in and fully sheath myself"

Chi-chi once again opened her eyes and looked, he was right, there was still a few inches outside. Gripping her waist, Beerus pulled back slightly then slammed the rest of his cock inside her.

Chi-chi eyes rolled back into her head and screamed as Beerus's cock entered and stretched her womb to its limit. He let the length throb inside of her, pulsing against the stretched walls. When Chi-chi tried regain composure Beerus spoke between a groan "Good girl, you managed to take it all in your pussy. That's impressive for a human"

"Now watch" he said as he puts his thumb onto his chin and guided her eyes toward her stomach. He pulls out slowly and the bulge recedes.

"Ooh" Chi-chi moaned as her eyes go wide watching. Her pussy lips flutter and twitch as he is pulling back. " O-Oh my kami, your so big i can see you in me, t-that's... that's" she was cut off as Beerus begins to push himself back into her pussy. She lets out a moan, her eyes were still fixated on the cock that was in her pussy as it distends her belly.

Give me your hand." he says and Chi-chi obeys thoughtlessly, he puts her hand onto her belly and she saw her fingers rise slightly as he pushes in and out of her.

"I can feel your cock inside me with my hands, oooh kamiiii" she trailed off. She was close, _'just a little more'_ she thought. Suddenly she noticed that Beerus has stopped, she needy moan escaped her lips as she tried to thrust herself against her, silently cursing Goku for leaving her alone that she had to resort to copulating with someone else. Beerus smirked evilly as he saw how she desperately tried to fuck herself with his cock.

"Tell me Chi-chi, am i better than your husband" he asked.

Chi-chi gritted her teeth "L-Like hell i'm answering t-that".

"Answer me or i'll pull out and go back to my planet" he said as he slowly pulled out.

_'This is not fair' _she thought. She has gone years without release and just when she gets a big dick and was about to come, it was going to stop. ...NO... SHE will not let it end like this.

Just when his tip was at the entrance of her pussy, Beerus heard a whisper. "What was that, my dear"

"... yes..." she moaned lowly.

"You have to speak louder than that" he said smirking.

"YES, YES, YES YOU ARE MUCH MORE BETTER THAN GOKU, LORD BEERUS, HIS PUNY PENIS COULD NEVER STREATCH MY PUSSY LIKE YOUR HUGE COCK DOES!" She screamed in lust and desire.

Beerus's smirk widened at her answer _' he is more inadequate than i thought'_ . " Now that wasn't hard, now was it" he said as he drove himself back in.

Chi-chi's eyes rolled back as he slammed himself into her, the huge bulge she saw earlier returning and his huge, cum filled balls slapped against her ass. Little by little her self control began to slip, her moans got louder until she was howling anD screaming for him to destroy her pussy. " Fuck me, oh kami, fuck me harder"

"Yeah, you enjoy getting fucked by my godly cock you dirty slut" he says as he positioned himself further on top of her, putting her in a mating press and started to fuck her in a hard fast pace

"Oh yes! I love it! I love your god cock so much, its ginormous! And i have been cumming ever since i saw your cock streatch my slutty womb and form a bulge, it was... it was... _so hot_". she screamed as in the new position, his cock reached deeper.

GRUSH!

The bed that the two were on broke at the force of Beerus's thrust but he payed no attention to it and continues thrusting forcefully into her womb. Her grunts became more erotic and she began to drool and slur.

Chi-chi legs were now in the air as her hips angled higher upward. Her knees u bend and her legs spread widely apart.

Beerus begins to pant loudly. Hstands straight up and grabs Chi-chi' by her ankles and begins thrusting hard and bluntly into her womb He buried himself inside her as far as he can and stays there for a moment. "UGH" he screamed loudly as blasted the widows womb with his fertile cum.

Chi-chi screams as the biggest orgasm of the day hit her. Her womb throbs and swells as it filled with alien jizz. "I can _feeeel_ your jizsh, it'sh _sho_ thick" she moanes dumbly. Beerus pulls back, then repeats the motion, another throb. Three.. four.. five... six... seven... eight... At this point Chi-chi looked like she was a pregnant lady ready to give birth to a batch of children. Beerus slowly pulled his cock out with a comical 'POP', the buckets of cum he shot into Chi-chi jets out and flowes onto the bed. He looked bag and saw that she was passed out. He smiles, he was impressed. No one made him cum like that in centures. _' The perks of being a god'_ he thought to himself as he chuckled. A few moments later, his flaced cock regrew to its glorious form as Beerus got ready for round two.

* * *

**Aaand done. Been wanting to write Beerus and Chi-chi, finally got the inspiration to do so. Hope you all enjoy, give me your thoughts and ideas in Comment/Review or PM me . PEACE**


End file.
